spellbinding
by starcircl
Summary: two sisters who are witches read from a strange book and find themselves in Middle Earth
1. 1

Disclaimer: This story is to represent the books/movies about the Lord Of The Rings. This is a try at writing to the best of ourselves about something we enjoy. Thanks  
  


Lisa, kneeling in front of the altar, was trying to concentrate. She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door banging open. Knowing whom it was, she wasn't frightened.   


"Hey Lis, look at this," her sister said as she ran into the room. Being annoyed as usual Lisa turned to her sister, "WHAT?"   


Her sister seeing that she was prepared to do a ritual, was immediately contrite. "Hell, I'm sorry Lis. I didn't realize…"  


Waving her hand, Lisa dismissed it,"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What were you raving about?"   


"Guess what I found?" her sister said, wiggling her eyebrows. Her copper-colored eyes gleaming mischievously.   


Impatiently Lisa asked, "What did you find now?"   


Her sister held out her hands showing her. ` 

Lisa sighed. "Another damn book?"   


Angel gave a mock sigh. " Yes, another damn book. Looking very hurt, she asked, " Why do you always do that?"` 

" Do what?" Lisa asked, confused.   


Angel explained, " You always make it seem like what I do isn't important." 

Lisa sighed sadly. Their mother, being Wiccan (1) had done what she could to teach them the ways before she had died. Lisa being the elder of the two, at the age of twenty-eight, had been able to spend more time with and learn from their mother.   
Finally, Lisa understood what her sister was saying. She paused, as if trying to think of something to say.  


" Technically," she explained. " I am the more experienced witch." When Angel rolled her eyes and twisted a strand of her waist-length dark hair, Lisa chuckled, " Angel, I'm older so I've been doing it longer. That's all. More experienced, not talented." Seeing the mixture of curiosity and surprise on her sister's face, Lisa continued, "You're one of the most gifted witches I've ever seen. Hell, You have way more talent then I did when I was your age. A few years may not seem like that much of a difference, but it is."   
That being unexpected, Angel was touched and smiled warmly.  


" Ok, enough with the mush. Let's look at your book." Taking it out of her sister's hands, she studied it. " I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you get it?"   


Angel laughed. "Oh, so now we're interested."   


Lisa turned it over and over in her hands, studying it. She'd never seen anything like it. Carefully she turned back the front cover and thumbed through some of the pages. It wasn't in English. In fact, it didn't even look remotely familiar. "Where did you get this?" Lisa asked as she looked at her sister with her topaz-colored eyes wide.   


Angel stared at her sister almost suspiciously. "The Smythe's were having a yard sale," She explained. " I saw it and thought it looked interesting. I didn't know what it was, so I had Kevin take a look at it about a month ago."   


Lisa thought for a moment. "Kevin, The Lone Gunman?"   


Angel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The Lone Gunman?" she echoed sarcastically.   


"Fine. The Computer Geek," Lisa said in response. "Actually that was a good idea, he's really good at deciphering weird codes and translating."   


Angel smiled, pleased with herself. "He told me that all he could figure out so far is that it's got something to do with some strange mystical place. He thinks its called Middle Earth."   


"Middle Earth? So it's like 'Grimm's Fairy Tales'"  


Angel shook her head. "I don't think that's what it is at all."  
  


1. Wiccan- a practitioner of Witchcraft (not black magic or satanism)  
Please Read & Review J   


1. 


	2. 2

  
  


Lisa and Angel stared intently at the book. As if they were trying to will it to speak to them or explain itself somehow.   


Angel crinkled her nose. " Well, what kind of book do you think it is?"   


Lisa looked at her oddly. "How should I know what kind it is, I'm not a damn librarian!"   


Angel cast a downward glance at her feet as she shuffled them.   


Lisa sighed inwardly, " I'm sorry to snap at you like that, but I really don't know what kind of book this can be, do you have any ideas?"   


Angel straightened up and said, "Maybe it's a diary of some kind from a bunch of centuries ago?"   


Lisa thought to herself, it could be. She decided to open it and try making some sense out of it. The markings on the inside cover were beautiful they looked almost Celtic. As she and Angel turned a few more of the pages they noticed that the lines written on them looked as if they were in some kind of arrangement, almost like the spells they've read in their own spell books.   


Angel chuckled to herself. " Maybe we could try and read some of it. You learned Celtic didn't you?"   


Lisa mimicked her laugh; " I guess we could, what harm could we do except make idiots of ourselves and sound dumb-asses."   


They each pulled up a chair at the altar and decided to take a crack at it. The light from the afternoon sun was fading, so they turned on a floor lamp in the living room and started.   


1. 


	3. 3

Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the second chapter, and enjoy this one!  
  
Having no idea where to start, Angel and Lisa began thumbing through the pages. `

They hope to find something simple and small enough to try to understand.   


Lisa shook her head. " I have no idea where the hell to start. Any suggestions?"  


" Kevin told me some things, but I don't really get it."  


" Well honey, we don't really have to get it yet, we just need somewhere to start. Go ahead, tell me what he told you."  


Not quite understanding why, for she was sure it had happened before, Angel was surprised by her sister's encouragement. Taking a few minutes, Angel explained to her sister what she could. While looking through the book, Angel noticed that one of the pages looked very different from the others.  


" Wait, wait, wait. Lis go back. Look at this one."  


Lisa paused and went back to the page that her sister was indicating. Angel had been right. This page did look much different from the others. Even though it was impossible for them to determine exactly how different or what any of the book said, you could tell just by looking at it, that it seemed almost as if the writing was different.   


" You're right. It is different. What the hell?"  


" What'd ya say Lis, give it a shot? Use what Kevin said, and try to sound it out?"  


" I don't know…OK. What could happen?"

1. 


	4. 4

Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming  
  
  
Lisa and Angel decided to try and speak the words that were written on the page. They attempted to take what Angel had learned from Kevin and start from there. They thought that maybe they could sound them out phonetically.   
Parma Nutá, Inyë yellonna i turambar,   
Quetello sina parmanna   
stima ta nosta,  
Nomënna ta atanna endorè  


They tried to say it almost softly, afraid of what might happen if anything. After the first try, nothing happened.   


"Okay that was pointless." Angel sighed. "Wanna give it another shot?"   


Lisa thought it over.   


"Come on Lis, where's your inner cheerleader?"  


Lisa wasn't really sure. Then again, she knew that her sister wasn't exactly sure either. If Angel was willing to try again, then why not? Moving next to her sister, Lisa took her hand.   


That act showed Angel that her sister was prepared to take a giant leap. They closed their eyes and began to breathe deeply. Feeling something pass through them, they began to speak in different tongues. Someone or something had taken over. The room began to shake. The pictures fell over. The glasses shattered. An eerie light filled the room. In their trance, the sisters had no idea of what was happening. Lost in some other place, they began to chant faster, and faster. Their words became unintelligible. The room was shaking. Spinning. Walls crumbling, disappearing. The experience finally over, the sisters opened their eyes. Only, they were no longer where they had been, their home.  


Angel opened her eyes. "Lisa-" She began, looking around.  


After a moment, her sister opened her eyes. "What the-"  


"Yea." Angel had never seen anything like it. Although she was very afraid, she could not help but notice that it was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. Everywhere there was life. The grass was a brilliant shade of green, unlike the grass where they were from. The trees were as tall as the tallest skyscrapers in the biggest city's she had ever been in. Perhaps even bigger still. They sprouted beautiful leaves that seemed to dance to the music of the wind. Looking above, she saw that the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, so bright you had to look away. But it was a welcome feeling. A feeling of serenity. A feeling of peace. It was something she had never felt before simply because nothing so pure exists elsewhere. She knew on some level that she would never want to leave.  
  


1. 


	5. 5

Lisa didn't understand it. One minute they were home, the next they are in some unknown place. She looked around confused. It was nothing like back home. The differences were frightening though. No one, _nothing_ around as far as the eyes could see. The feeling of not knowing what to expect wasn't a good one. She wasn't an adventurer. Quite the contrary, she was extremely cautious. She was nothing like her sister, who was probably enjoying this on some lever. She turned to Angel. " What did you do?"

  


Angel glared at her sister. " What do you mean 'what did _I_ do'? Sorry to tell ya hon, but _we_ did this together."

  


" Alright, wait a second _babe_. You're the genius who found that book. Not me,"

  


Angel pointed a finger at her sister. " Hold on a second. I can't believe you're actually trying to blame this on _me_! You are unbelievable!"

  


" Of course I'm gonna blame you. You're always the jack ass in every situation!"

  


" God, you are such a _bitch_!!" Angel stalked off.

  


Lisa followed yelling after her, " Where the hell do you think you're going? This ain't Northeast Philly. We're not home anymore, if you haven't noticed, bright guy!"

  


" You know what-" Angel was cut off by a strange sound in the distance. Apparently, she was the only one of the two that heard it. 

  


Lisa continued, " Basic common sense tells you-"

  


" Shutup." Angel ordered.

  


" Go to hell." Lisa was angry. She thought she had good reason to be. " Who do you think-"

  


Angel put her hand up. " No. Listen."

  


Lisa humored her sister. Finally, she heard it too. She looked around in an attempt to find the source, but you could tell it was a great distance away. She turned to Angel. " It sounds almost like drums."

  


" Gee, I guess I'm not nuts after all. What do you think it could be?"

  


Lisa shook her head. She had no way of knowing what was coming their way, and she was frightened to find out.


	6. 6

  
  
  
  
  


The sound was coming nearer, and nearer. Lisa and Angel stood there, frozen. Completely unlike them, neither knew what to do. They were " deer in head lights" as Angel had made fun of others before. 

" Why the hell don't people move. If I had a train coming my way, I wouldn't be standing there like an idiot." Angel had laughed many times. Now in this situation, not knowing what creature came their way, she was the same. It was almost as if an invisible hand had taken hold of her legs, keeping her still.

There was rustling in the bushes and they could hear the drums coming closer. Suddenly, the maker of the noises was presented. They came charging through the shrubs. They were some of the ugliest creatures they had ever seen. Two, were men, tall dark and sinister looking. The other three, words can't even describe. They were slightly bigger then a man, only in no other way did they resemble them. The creatures had gorilla-like heads, topped with greasy, stringy hair. On their faces, was what looked like white war paint. They had dark, lifeless eyes. 

Lisa and Angel were frightened to death, but still were frozen in place. 

Finally, coming to their senses, Angel turned to her sister," Lisa, MOOOOOVVE!" she screamed.

Lisa turned to her sister, coming back from her daze, and together they began to run. They ran as fast as they could. Lisa looked at Angel." See what you got us into?" 

" What?" Angel screamed incredulously. " You are not gonna pin this on me!" as she looked behind her to see how far behind them the creatures were. Turning to send a barrage of colorful words towards her sister, she realized that Lisa was no longer there. " Lisa! Where the hell did you go?!!" she screamed as loud as she could. Let me tell you, that was loud. Having no idea where to go, she kept running, still calling her sister's name. She ran to her left, and hid behind a large tree. Breathing heavily, but trying to calm herself, she waited to hear something. Thinking she may have lost them, she finally let out the breath she had been holding in. Hearing a noise to her right, she jumped. Fearing that it was the creatures, she turned and looked for another hiding place. Once again attempting to conceal herself with the tree, she awaited what thing was to come.


	7. 7

Once again holding her breath, Angel prepared for the worst. What she saw was nothing like what she expected. It was a good sight. What she saw was a man. He was a man, but not one of those that followed them. From what she could see, He was physically something she could imagine a person would dream of. He was impressive in build, had long, dark hair, and a soft beard. Assuming he was one with the other party, she remained in her hiding place. A hand grabbed her arm, making her jump. They arm yanked her from behind the tree. She tunred to face her aggressor. He _was_ a very handsome man. With deep, penetrating eyes. Angel had never fallen victim to a pretty face and she was not about to start. She wrenched her arm free from his grasp, causing him to throw a surprised look. " I'm guessing you freaks don't speak English, but maybe you'll understand my tone." She glared at him. Through gritted teeth she ordered," If you touch me again, I am going to hurt you."

  


Still not responding, he stared at her as though she had six heads. Finally, he opened his mouth. " Lady, are you mad?"

  


Shocked he could actually speak, Angel replied, " Ummmm, no. Actually, I'm quite sane. Or at least thought so until today."

  


" I do not know what you mean." He stared at her intently.

  


" Ok. I can see you don't understand anything bud, but I can't just stand here and explain it to you." She tried to walk away. 

  


He stopped her. " Where do you think you're going?"

  


" Excuse me?" She looked as if she were going to strike him.

  


Once again he backed away. 

  


" First of all, I need to find my sister. Second of all, I have these big, ugly-ass things chasing me. Bye!"

  


" Your sister?"

  


" Yes, my sister. Do you have those here? Families? Are you all inbred?"

  


" Yes, we do have families here. Now if you're through with your 

raving- " 

  


The loud crunch of underbrush cut him off. Three horses, carrying the same beasts came barreling in their direction.

  


The man pulled her to the side, out of sight. She could tell her meant to leave her there while he went to fight. Though his intentions seemed noble, she was no pansy. She fought her own battles and the thought infuriated her that a man thought otherwise. Running from behind the tree, ready to battle she yelled. " Alright sucker, come get some!" She nearly ran into one. As he reared up, she put her hands in front of her as if to shield herself. " Shit!!" Something extraordinary happened. The creature flew nearly fifty feet back, through three tree saplings. She looked at the creature, and then at her hands. " What the hell?"


	8. 8

Lisa having no idea where her sister was knew she needed to continue on. That was, until she tripped over that log. "Oof!" Picking herself up, she called out Angel's name once again. Hearing no answer, she didn't know what to do. Sighing heavily she sat on the log. Hearing a noise, startled, she fell off of the log. "Damnit" she muttered to herself. "Now I'm imagining things." Her eyes adjusting to the dim light from the setting sunset, she looked around once more. " Where the hell did you go, Angel?" she whispered. " How am I going to find you?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. Not understanding what they said, she could only make out two male voices. Scared beyond belief, she picked up a heavy limb to use as a weapon. Holding the limb as she would a baseball bat, she was poised for action. Preparing to swing as the first head that popped into view silently waited. Ohhh god, she thought. At last she saw a body. A good one at that. Swinging like a mad woman, she ran from her spot, screaming. Surprised by this lunatic woman, the one cried out in surprise and fell back, landing on the other, who was impossibly short. Missing them by a mile, Lisa once again, flew over the stump. She landed right on her rear. Before she had a chance to run away, the tall one stood over her to keep her in her place. Wow, she thought. Good Lord, he looks like an angel. He was, as said, tall with long legs. He had long, golden hair, which framed a face so soft, it was almost too soft to be a man's. His intense blue eyes had almost a hypnotic quality. He knelt down.  


" Are you alright, Lady?" in a hushed accented voice.  


Too flustered for words, she just stared.   


He looked at her with her with a concerned expression his face. He looked her over, making sure she had no wounds. He felt incredibly guilty for noticing she was so beautiful. Holding her face to try to get through to her, he felt how soft her skin was.  
The sun had set, and the moon was casting a bright glow that enhanced the paleness of her skin. It made her honey-brown hair look like a sheet of satin. Her topaz-colored eyes burned into his. As they stared into each other's eyes, they each felt the heat of a flame go through their bodies.   
Hearing a throat being cleared, they each tore their eyes away. Looking toward the source of the sound, she saw what appeared to be a severely deformed midget.   


Finally finding her voice, " Ok. Where am I and who are you? What are you?"  


The tall one, giving her his hand, pulled her from the ground. " Well, you do speak."  


She looked at him as if he were insane. " Yea I can speak. Why would I be the strange one in the situation." She pointed her finger. " You're the one who looks like Robin Hood."  


He looked utterly confused.  


" Nevermind. Look, I need to find my sister. So, thank you for your help, I have to go."  


Stuttering, the blond laid his hand on her arm. " It would honor me, if you would allow me to help you find your sister."  


Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Are you for real? Do you have some magical dust you're smokin?"  


Once again, he looked confused.   


" Ok. Far be it for me to decline the help of a…uhh…fairy…person."  


He smiled. " I am an elf. My name is Legolas."  


" My name is Lisa."   


Taking her hand, he kissed it.  


It was her turn to smile. Remembering that her sister was missing, she pulled her hand from his. " Ok. Legolas, and your friend..uhh.."  


" His name is Gimli."  


" Nice to meet you Gimli." She said.   


Legolas scanned the forest. " Let us go find your sister."  
  


1. 


	9. 9

  


Feeling weakened, Angel began to sway on her feet. She felt all of the energy drained from her body.   


Strider had just slain one of the beasts, and had seen what she had done. This confused him. He had thought her human. But now, he'd seen her do something so amazing, he had no idea what to think. Was she a sorceress? Had he been mistaken? Turning his attention to the beast that was left, he raised his sword, blocking the creatures strike. He was a master swordsman, but the creature was also well trained. The creature once again missed his mark, giving Strider the chance he needed. He swung his sword, lobbing his opponent's head off its body. As the body fell to the ground, he turned to see what had happened to the girl. She was crumbled in a heap on the ground. Running to her, her gently turned her over. Seeing that she was breathing, and quite relieved at that, he carefully took her in his arms, and with a quick glance around, left to find shelter.  


When Angel awoke, it was dark. The sun had set completely, leaving a curtain of darkness to surround the forest. Hearing a sound, she sat up and turned. To her left a bit, a fire blazed. Thinking she was alone, fear quickly seeped in. Another noise off in the trees, produced Strider. He hadn't left her. Feeling a strong wave of relief, she stood. Almost falling, she struggled to regain her balance. Soon Strider had a firm grip on her arm, keeping her standing.   
" I'm all right." She said crabbily. She pulled her arm free and nearly fell again.   


He gripped her arm once more. " Yes. You seem perfectly well." He responded sarcastically.  


She glared at him, but allowed him to continue supporting her. She even leaned on him a bit. " What happened?" she asked him.  


" What do you remember?" He walked her to a nearby tree and slowly set her down.  
" I remember three ugly things. I remember…Oh my god! My sister!"  
She cried frantically. She tried to stand again. Again, she nearly fell on her face.  


Strider took hold of her shoulders and knelt down, bringing himself close to her face. Looking in her eyes he told her," Be at ease. I can imagine the worry that you are feeling, but it is dark. We cannot wander the woods."  


Her lower lip quivered and her eyes glistened with tears

He ever so gently placed his hands on either cheek. " Do not fear. We will find your sister. Tomorrow we will continue our search, when there is light. You've had quite a day. You need rest."  


She was prepared to argue again, then saw the sense in his words. She nodded. She lay down and 

tried to find a comfortable position. She closed her eyes only to open them again to see where he'd gone. She could see him the short distance away, adding some more wood to the fire. How could she rest? Here, in this strange place, filled with these horrible beings. Her thoughts drifted to her sister and tears threatened to come. Pushing those thoughts away, she remembered the site she had first seen when she and her sister had found themselves there. She prayed a little. For rest, for her sister, and for protection on both of them from what was to come. She needed sleep. She knew it would not come.  


1. 


	10. 10

Darkness had fallen, leaving nothing but moon and starlight to guide their way. While Gimli constantly grumbled about something or other, Legolas was on alert. Lisa still didn't know what to make of anything and worried about her sister. Not having Legolas' keen eyesight, she couldn't see very much. She jumped at the slightest noise, feeling foolish to turn and see her companions' completely at ease.   


Legolas turned back to Lisa. " Are you alright Lisa?"   


She looked at him trying to seem somewhat pleasant. " I'm fine Legolas. As long as I find my sister and there are no more uglies around."  


That brought a chuckle from Legolas.   


Gimli, as usual, was confused. And as usual, grumbled as much. " What a strange way you speak."  


Lisa and Legolas just smiled. Why not let Gimli grumble away. Somehow, she didn't think that starting any sort of argument with him would go anywhere. They walked at a slowed pace since things seemed to be quiet for now. With all of the noise that those things had created, Lisa didn't think that they were too swift. She didn't think that they would do much of a job sneaking up on people. That, and the feeling that she was safe with Legolas, gave her some comfort. They crossed a small stream. Beautiful moonlight reflecting off of the water, bragging of its beauty. Even in this situation, with her sister missing, she began to see the absolute amaze and tranquility of this place. No sound of traffic. No loud yelling from the people off the street. No lights save the glow of nature. The stars shining down upon them. It was finally time to rest until sunrise. They chose their site to rest for the night. Gimli took his sleep by the fire, Legolas took his by a large tree, and Angel chose her place to lie alongside the stream.   
It was almost magical. This place was unlike any other she had imagined. It was something like the places that were described in her storybooks as a child. A veritable fairyland. Lisa almost expected Thumbelina to come flying out of her little home in the trees. In all this beauty she couldn't help but worry about her sister. Angel could always stand on her own feet, but here? Alone? Those creatures were out to get us, she thought. Had she gotten away? Yes. She got away and is safe and sound. With her cleverness, I'm sure she found shelter. She's too damn stubborn to let anything bully her. With that comforting thought, she drifted off to sleep.  


Who was this girl? Legolas wondered. Where did she come from? He believed that she was human, but wasn't exactly sure. You could tell that she was very strong willed and she also had a great heart. You could see that in how much she cares for her sister. She was very brave and he admired bravery. She would have fought like a wildcat had he and Gimli not been good.   
The feelings that Legolas was having puzzled him. He had felt lust before, but this was something more. She surprised him oft many moments. She made his pulse quicken and feel his blood was ablaze. He came to the conclusion that he was merely intrigued. She was from a different place altogether. Her clothing, her manner of speak, the things that she said…She was also very beautiful…He had never met another like her. Yes, he thought. That was it. Just intrigue.  
Gimli, without a thought of the other two, was soon sound asleep, snoring like a bear.   
The three were unlikely travel companions to say the least. And although they are different species, and come from different places, they feel the same. They also take care of each other. Maybe Angel and Lisa aren't so out of place after all.   


1. 


	11. 11

The bright sun in the morning was too damn bright. Angel had to shut her eyes. After awhile, she opened them trying to let them adjust. When her eyes finally adapted, she saw Strider. Let me tell you something, that is not a bad sight in the morning.   


Seeing that Angel was now awake, Strider asked her," Are you feeling rested?"  


About to make a sarcastic remark, which was of course her style, she refrained. " I'm fine." She paused. " What do I call you anyway?"  


Not turning to face her he replied," I'm called Strider by many."   


She crinkled her nose. " What kinda name is 'Strider'? I didn't mean that in like, a rude way. I've just never heard a name like that before."  


Before turning to her, he hid a smile. " My feelings are not hurt. And what shall I call you?"  


" My name is Angel." She expected some glaring remark.  


" Not at all what I expected."  


She felt herself blush. " Wait a minute. 'Not what you expected'?"  


" I meant no harm. You are a very strange woman. Your name does not seem to fit."   


His simple statement bothered her. I'm strange. Look at his ass. Wait a minute. Why the hell did she care what this spaz said about her? She never cared what people thought. She learned not to do that a long time ago. That angered her a bit. She had not in a very long time, let herself be vulnerable to any form of attack. Though he was nothing like any man she had ever met before, he was still a man. She did not trust them. She can't remember ever trusting them. At least, not since her father. She and Lisa's father had not been a great person. He wasn't exactly what you would call a model father. Before he had left them, when Angel was six, life had been far too heavy for a child. Her father had been heavily into drugs, and had on many occasions, taken his anger out on them. He beat their mother severely a lot of times an also hurt the girls. She began to see, as she grew into adolescence, that her father had not been that different from many other men. They never treated her right. She never, never wanted to get married. Men just didn't sweep her off her feet like they did other women. That was that. She certainly would not turn into some dimwitted reject over the first set of muscles and penetrating eyes she saw.   


" How did you and your sister come to be here?"

" I can't explain it."   


He looked at her expectantly.  


" I found a book. A strange book somewhere and I took it home to show my sister. We read from it. I don't know. We ended up here."

Hearing no response, she regretted saying anything. She definitely wouldn't make that mistake again.   


" Are you human?"  


" Yes." She turned her head." Sometimes too human."  


" You puzzle me, woman."   


Ok, she thought. What the hell was that all about? Is he bi polar?   


" If you are human, then how do you possess magickal powers??"  


" Magickal powers?" What the hell was this nut talking about?  


" When I faced the Orcs-"  


" Whoa. Whoa. First, we faced. Second, what the hell is an Orc?"  


Acting as if she were bothering him far too much, which was bullshit under the circumstances.  
" They were once a race of elves. The Dark Powers captured and tortured them making them terrible forms of life."   


" Ok. That's wonderful. I think I'll tell that story to my grandkids."  


" This is not a jest. The only joy of these creatures is pain for others. For the blood that flows within them is dark, evil, cold." He had his face within inches of hers. At the moment, she wanted to smack him. She felt a shiver run through her body. Was she afraid of him or the forms of life in this place? Did she finally see past the beauty of Middle Earth?   


1. 


	12. 12

Waking in the morning, a dream still plagued Lisa from the night before. She had a dream that some horrible creature had captured her sister. Little did she know, Angel would have told her that her dream was dead on. Looking around, Lisa could see Legolas on the other side of the stream washing himself off. Not being able to tear her eyes from his amazing body, she stared on. She felt foolish, but only slightly. She could hardly get past the sight of his bare chest. He was only naked from the waist up, which alleviated some of the guilt. It wasn't as if he was completely nude. Not that she would have let any guilt bother her in that case anyway. His skin gleamed, the sun reflecting off his smooth body. He did not have one hair on his chest. As he scooped water, his arm and shoulder muscles rippled. Although he had such muscle, he also had incredible grace. Noticing that he seemed near done, Lisa tore her eyes away from his satiny form. Hoping that he hadn't caught her watching him, she looked down at her shoes. Retying them to give herself something to do, she saw him coming her way from the corner of her eye. 

He came to her. " How are feeling?"  


Finally meeting his eyes she answered," I feel ok. Under the circumstances."  


Sitting beside her, he looked at her with concerned eyes. " Are you thinking of your sister?"  


Lisa nodded. " I had a dream about her last night."  


He nodded, encouraging her to continue.   


" She was taken by this awful thing. It was one of those things that was chasing us the last time I saw-" her voice cracked with emotion.  


" If you wish me not to ask these things again, I will not."  


Touched by his kindness, she was speechless. After a moment she spoke.   


" Legolas, you've done nothing but help me and you don't even know anything. You don't know I am or who my sister is. You deserve to know what happened."  


" I trust the word of a lady. No matter where you are from or who is your family, I know that you are a lady."  


That really didn't help matters, for his sweet words only brought the tears that she was holding in, spill over onto her cheeks.  


Legolas reached his hand up to wipe a tear from her face when, a loud crash sent his attention to where the woods ended only a few yards away.   
Gimli heard this too and awoke quickly from his slumber.   
Legolas whispered to Lisa telling her to back away and find a place to hide.  
The first head that poked from the woods was that of the horse being ridden. The second belonged to one of the creatures that Lisa had mentioned to Legolas. He, having lightning-quick reflexes had unsheathed an arrow, fired it. The arrow entered the heart of the thing. They couldn't relax for more than a second, another came crashing through behind the first. Then another appeared. Gimli joining the fight was swinging his battle-ax like a mad man. Soon, the last one found where Lisa had been hiding. Her eyes widened and a small scream escaped her lips as the beast came charging in her direction. Legolas, having slain the one beast, saw it riding toward her. He screamed her name, but she couldn't respond. Fear had a hold on her senses. As it neared Lisa, she focused on the monster. Suddenly, the thing flew into the air, off its horse. It remained there, floating in the air. Legolas and Gimli, finished their parts, turned to watch in shock and amazement. Realizing it was she who was doing it, Lisa focused even more energy, spinning the thing as it levitated. She suddenly began to feel drained. The thing fell to the ground. Disoriented, it did nothing. Gimli finished it off. Lisa slumped to the grass. Unconscious she couldn't respond to Legolas' calls. Assured that she was still alive, Legolas lifted her from the ground and carried her away to safety. The three, focusing on the battle at hand, failed to notice a fourth. When it had beheld all it wanted, turned quickly and rode away.  


1. 


	13. 13

  


Walking through the forest, Angel wondered where Lisa was. Was she alright, was she…. dead? How can I think that? Angel scolded herself. She's strong and the more experienced witch. Angel chuckled to herself, remembering the conversation that she and her sister had had just two days before.   


" Have you found something humorous that I have not noticed, Woman?"  


" Oh, well. He can speak!" Angel remarked sarcastically.  


"What are you blustering about?"  


Angel kept her eyes ahead. " Well, Milord…methinks you do care."  


" How dare you mock me!"  


" Mock this." Still walking she put up the middle finger of each hand in his direction behind her.  


" Is that some vulgar gesture of the strange beings where you are from?"  


" No this is" She answered, smiling sweetly before bending over displaying her bare rear-end. No longer hearing his footsteps behind her, she grinned heartily. Finally stopping, she turned to see how far behind he now was. Giving a mock curtsey, she yelled to him, " Are you coming Milord?"  


He muttered some unintelligible reply, but followed anyway. A few hours passed before either of them spoke. Once again captivated by the breathtaking sites along the way, 

Angel succeeded in ignoring him for awhile. Flowers that she'd seen nowhere else guided the path on which they walked. The wind was warm and fragrant. The trees swaying in the breeze cast soft shadows across the grass accentuating the softness of the blades. The scene was so inviting, she removed her shoes. The feeling of her soles touching the soft grass could be compared to that of stepping on a bed of satin. Birds of every kind fluttered overhead. Turning her head, to look above her, she could see the fluffiest clouds, looking like cotton floating. Looking back to the ground, three butterflies of various colors, glided above the flowers. She once again felt almost in a dream. She cared nothing of the oaf she was with. Not giving a damn how he felt about it, she took relief, sitting under the shade of a giant tree. The tree seemed to go stories above the ground. It was one of the most magnificent things she'd ever seen. Of course the oaf had to ruin the perfect moment. Don't they always?

" What are you doing?"  


" What does it look like I'm doing?" She relaxed in the grass.  


" We cannot stop here. We need to gain more ground by nightfall."  


She didn't even look up at him. This angered him. 

" You are ridiculous." Still he sat in the grass a little ways from her.   


She was ridiculous? Please, she thought. Look at this idiot. Living in a place like this, and he acts like he's in the damn ghetto or something. These were some of the purest things in existence and this moron can't even see it. What a smacked ass he is. No longer waste her thoughts on this boob, she looked around again. She saw what looked like a small stream running up ahead. Excited, she rose from her seat and ran toward the water. Even though she can't swim very well, Angel had always been a lover of the water. Although she did not go in the ocean, she sat on the beach and watched the waves crashing for hours.   


Strider called after her, asking her where she thought she was going.   


Barely sparing him a glance, she said," Over here Mcfly. There's a stream."  


He scowled for a moment. His expression then changed to one of confusion.   
" Mcfly?"  


Reaching the stream, she touched her hand to the water. It was surprisingly warm considering the wind. She guessed that it was just part of the mystery of the forest. The mystery that made it a magickal place. She found a flat rock to sit on just next to the waters edge. She saw something move out of the corner of her right eye. Thinking it was the jackass or an Orc, she stiffened. Realizing that it was only a deer, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She had never been this close to a deer or any other wild animal before. Afraid to move, lest she scare it away, she tried not to move. Slowly it came closer and closer to her place near the stream. Holding her breath, she was filled with glee. It shocked her even more by coming up to her. It came as close to her face, before sniffing her ear. It tickling her, she giggled. It stood there, allowing her to pet it. It was the most amazing thing. She felt like Snow White or something. Suddenly hearing a noise to her left, she spotted a fox. When the fox came to her next, she thought she would burst with delight. She had always loved animals. As a child, they were the only real friends that she had.   


Hearing her laughter, Strider carefully walked to see what the commotion was. What he saw amazed him. The Woman was surrounded by animals. At first, he thought perhaps she was being attacked. Realizing that she was happy, he just stared. He could not understand. Animals can sense goodness or evil in any being. Yet they were all crowded around her, becoming her friends. He could hardly doubt that she was a good person now, but still there was something about her that got under his skin. The animals heard his footsteps, causing them to scamper off.   


Angel was beyond pissed. " What the hell did you do that for dumbass?!"  


" I heard a noise. I feared you might be in danger." He lied.   


" Oh yea genius, Bambi was gonna eat my face, while the rest finished me off."  


" Must you provoke me Woman?"  


" Oh I'm so sorry Your Highnass. I will try never to do that again."  


He glared as Angel walked away. " Halt, Woman." He ordered.   
" Who the fu-"  


He silenced her by holding up his hand.   


She rolled her eyes but kept quiet.  


" Something has been here."   
  


1. 


	14. 14

Laying Lisa down gently, he smoothed her hair from her brow. He softly touched her cheek, whispering her name. When she didn't respond, he turned to Gimli as if he expected him to know what to do.

  
  


"What would you look to me for? I am no wizard." Gimli grumbled. Seeing the care and concern on Legolas' face, Gimli's features softened. "She'll be alright Lad. She needs rest. Let her be."

  
  


Legolas' eyes burned with anger, remembering how this all happened. He partly blamed himself. I did not keep a close watch. I should have. He thought shamefully. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't see this however; he was falling so deeply in love with the mortal. He had felt his own heart stop beating the moment he saw the Orc going toward her. If he had lost her, he would not know what to do with himself. 

  
  


Gimli, having a momentary lapse of self, did something sensitive and left Legolas to be alone with her. He did not wander far, but to a nearby clearing.

  


Lisa would have been pleased to see another steam. They were at every turn in the forest, like an Irish pub in Philly. They were rare to be so clear, and close where Lisa and Angel hailed from/. In her unconscious state, she dreamt. She never thought people could dream in that sort of state, but she did. She saw herself. She was with her sister. They were in a field, dancing in the flowers. They were both utterly happy, not a care in the world. Suddenly, the sky got darker. The flowers shriveled and died. All life died. Lisa and her sister looked about trying to understand what was happening. Lisa turned to her sister and saw her reach out her hand. That hand started to crack and peel. The rest of her body soon began to do the same.

  
  


Under Legolas' scrutiny, Lisa let out a quiet groan. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Legolas' face about three inches from her nose. " Do I have something on my face?"

  
  


Legolas smiled, relieved.

  
  


" I might need some room to breathe."

  


" Of course. My apologies." Putting out a hand to help her to a sitting position.

  
  


Putting a hand to her forehead and pushing her hair from her face, Lisa looked at him. " What truck hit me?" she could see he was confused. " What happened to me?"

  
  


You need not worry about that at the moment. You need rest."

  
  


" What I need-"

  
  


" Is rest."

  
  


" What I need to do is take a damn ath. At least a walk. God." She groaned as she cracked her back. She stood. " Legolas, I'm fine. You did a spectacular job opf protecting me, again."

  
  
  


He smailed. " Where are you going?"

  
  


" Legolas.......Dear, I stink,. And since I don't live in a barn, that bothers me. I think I hear water, so I am going to take a bath." With Legolas protesting, she went to find the water source. Expecting to see Gimli somewhere, she was surprised not to. He must have wandered off, she thought. Now I don't have to worry about peeping toms. She had been right. There was a stream, not too far. It wasn't that different from the other one they found. She was again stunned by the site of the sun reflecting off of the clear water. She took off her clothes (not the underwear pervs!!) And mad her way to the water. To her surprise and delight, she saw a waterfall at a break in the stream. She stood under the cascading water. Letting it run down her body she closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to Lisa, a pair of eyes was watching. 

  
  


Legolas, no matter the amount of guilt he would feel after, could not take his eyes away from the beautiful sight. He neck was extended and her arms graceful as they brushed her hair from her shapely shoulders to hang down her back. Her breasts were not overly large, not were they overly small, and beautiful in shape. Her stomach was smooth and tight. Her hips were slightly rounded, the same as her bottom. Her thighs were slender but muscular. She could have been naked for all the good her white string bikini and matching brassier did. Legolas knew he was invading her privacy, but he could not keep himself from watching this vision. Hearing a throat being cleared, Lisa turned her attention to the trees to one side. Sure enough, there was Gimli, and something she didn't expect, Legolas stood with him. Gimli, experienced at being a shift bastard, ran away. Those little legs can move pretty fast when a woman gets pissed. Legolas stood there like an idiot. He looked like what Angel would have called ' a deer in headlights'. Lisa angry as anything, grabbed her clothes from the side of the stream where she set them down and covered herself in a half assed attempt to hide her near naked body.

  


Like a five-year -old about to be scolded by his mother, Legolas tentatively walked to the edge of the stream. When Lisa reached him, he looked sheepish.

  
  
  


She pointed a finger at him. " You son of a bitch! How dare you spy on me."

  
  


Having some one imply that he would intentionally do such a thing. " I did not do that on purpose! I was merely checking to see if you were alright , since I had not heard anything for some time."

  
  


Lisa stood so close to his face, she could feel his breath. She could feel her pulse quicken. That thought he could do that after embarrassing her only infuriated her more. 

  
  
  


Throwing her pile of clothes down at her feet the was a defensemen throws his hockey gloves down, she raised her fists, preparing to punch him out. He reacted first, purely on instinct. Before he could even think, he had her wrists in a tight grip. Before she could speak, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft at first. Shr struggles a bit. When she responded by kissing him back, his kiss became hungrier. Legolas almost roughly pushed her from him, ending the kiss. " This isn't right. I will not take advantage of you in your vulnerable state."

  
  


Lisa embarrassed, but warmed by his sensitivity, nodded and walked away to cover herself. 

  
  
  


By night fall, Gimli had a roaring fire d up to Legolas,. " Legolas_" she started. " Oh...don't worry. It isn't about that." she explained, seeing that he expected her to yell at him some more. " You never told me what happened before."

  
  
  


" Oh..alright. An Orc was coming towards you, having not been seen by me or Gimli. But before it reached you-"

  
  


" What? Legolas don't keep me in suspense."

  
  
  
  


" It stopped. It-it flew from it's horse. It floated in the air, hanging not of its own accordance. It twirled in the air for a bit, then fell."

  
  
  


" Legolas, what does that have to do with me?"

  
  


" It _was_ you. It was you who did it."


	15. 15

Angel would not complain no matter how badly her feet hurt. If this pig headed reject could walk this far, she could. She would not stop until he did. She watched him as he walked ahead of her. She didn't go slowly as a snail, and she didn't try to run to keep up. She could hold her own. She was no dainty female. Other people might feel differently in the situation, but Angel was strong. Strong and stubborn. Some might have cowered and been frightened in a place like this, but she would tough it out. She would find her sister, and go home.  


He still could not understand this woman. She was unpredictable at best. She had the temperament of a mule. He was not happy that he was forced to travel with this troublesome creature. She was nothing of what he wished to deal with.   


Angel finally spoke to him. " I never forced you to come with me."  


Strider stopped and looked at her. " What did you say?"  


Angel only glared at him and continued on. When she noticed that he hadn't resumed walking, she stopped. " What?"  


He still didn't speak. Finally, he responded." You read my mind. How did you do it?"  


Angel was totally confused. " What the hell are you talking about?"  


" Do not play games with me, Witch. I did not say anything. I only thought it."   


Angel stalked up to him. Although he was not that tall, he was taller then she.   
Still, she looked him straight in the eye. " I think you need to lay off the crack."  


" I am sick of these riddles. You read my mind, Witch. Why do you not speak the truth?"  


" Look, you oafy bastard, I don't read minds. Why the hell would I wanna read yours anyway? All I'd hear was an echo." She paused, looking smug. " Ok smart guy, prove it." She could tell he didn't get it. " Ok. Genius, I know it's gonna be hard, but try to think of something. I won't hear it."  


Now Strider wasn't so sure that he had been correct in his assumption that she had read his mind. He couldn't help where his mind traveled. Her breasts were large. Since she was so close, if he bent down, he'd no longer have two eyes.   


Letting out a loud gasp, Angel punched him full in the face. Oh, her fist connected all right. As the blow landed in the middle of his nose, she heard a resounding crack.   
The impact snapped his head back, sending him staggering back a few steps. He crouched down, holding a hand over his bloody nose. " Damn you, Woman! Are you possessed?"  


" Well, no, but since my tits are so big, I don't have that much time to think before I react."  


He stared at her.   


Finally, it dawned on her. " Oh. Shit. You didn't just say that did you?"  


" No I did not."  


Still trying to process what had just happened, which wasn't possible yet, Angel walked away.  
She went and sat down on the grass. She heard the crunch of the grass as Strider sat beside her, but she didn't look up. She didn't understand how that just happened. She had been able to do that to a certain degree. Ya know, hear bits and pieces. But never this strongly or clearly.   


" That has never happened to you before."   


Well, for a man, he can be observant. Angel shook her head.   


" Then there is not much of a chance you know how you did it."  


" I don't know how I did it Strider." She didn't understand why that had upset her so much. Thinking for a moment though, she could see some reasons why it might. It was something she had never felt before. Not to mention, throwing the Orc back fifty feet. It was a gift. But why now. Why here? For some odd reason, all of these things kept happening to her. Was it this place? 

She was an incredible aggravating female, but there was something about her .It wasn't physical appearance. Although, stealing a glance at her profile, he could most definitely see why some would see it that way. With her long lashes, small, upturned nose, and full lips, she was a comely wench. Still, her will was even a match for his, making her hard to deal with almost as if he were competing with himself. He now pitied anyone, who had to put up with him, if he really acted the same way that she did. He remembered the way that the animals had been with her. They had been so trusting, they acted as if she was one with the forest. That simple thing showed him that she could not have a black heart. For all that she angered him; he yearned to take care of her. To assure her that things would be well. He knew, however, that he would never get that far if he tried. She was too self-reliant. He didn't believe that she would ever let him help her. He knew she would not want him to help her. That was precisely what he planned to do.  
  


1. 


	16. 16

Does Legolas even know what he's talking about? Lisa wondered. How is it possible? I don't really remember much about that day. How could I do that? I can't explain it. She continued walking ahead. They had rested the night before. If you could call it rest. Of course, there was Gimli, snoring like a lumberjack, sawing wood. Legolas also got some sleep but Lisa was up for the most part of the night. She watched the stars hoping to drift off to sleep. She spoke to the Goddess, asking her to place her blessings of protection upon her sister. Not being able to settle down, she glanced around to find her book bag. Trying not to make noise, she reached inside it, pulling out a small photo album. Inside were pictures of her friends, family, and some pictures of her and Angel. Recalling fond memories, she held on to them tight, and drifted off to sleep.  
They hadn't rested much since then. Short stops here and there. Munching on berries, chewing on something that had a taste close to that of a piece of bark. But it was food. They also drank enough water to sink a battleship. She had no idea what she was doing except for the fact that she needed to survive. Coming back to reality, Lisa noticed Gimli and Legolas talking quiet tones a little bit ahead. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she didn't care.   


" You appear awfully pleased with yourself Gimli."   


Gimli didn't even pause in step as he gave Legolas a sideward glance and scoffed in response. " Not I. You Lad, who should be pleased with himself."  


Legolas scowled, clamping his jaw shut. After a moment, he spoke, still facing forward. " I do not know what you mean, Dwarf."  


It was Gimli's turn to shoot daggers. " Listen here, Elf, it was you who spied on the girl." Seeing Legolas' face burn with color, Gimli smirked.  


" I was not spying. I was-"  


" Spying."  


Glowering at the little guy, Legolas turned and stood over him, in a threatening stance. " How dare you imply that I would deliberately watch-"  
.

Lisa finally turned her attention to the two lamebrains in front of her. She still could not understand clearly what they said however, for they spoke simultaneously. They seemed almost about to fight. She really didn't care what they did, but they were beginning to annoy her. She stalked up to them, put a hand on each of their chests and shoved them apart. Before they could start again, she stepped between them. " What the hell is wrong with you two?"  
Feeling incredibly embarrassed and not knowing what to say, they stood there looking like idiots.   
" Well?" she persisted." Legolas? You know what? Nevermind. I don't care. I have way more important things to deal with. Like finding Angel and going the hell home."  
Being pissed as all hell, Lisa stomped away, leaving the other two to stand there. Feeling a hand on her arm a moment later, she turned to see Legolas looking at her with kind eyes. She still wanted to slap him. But how could she? And how the hell could she want to slap him and want to kiss him at the same time? He was so beautiful. She resisted the urge to kiss him and looked away.   


Legolas putting a hand under her chin turned her face back to him. " I owe you an apology Lisa. Forgive me."  


" Legolas it's ok. You-"  


" No. You were not wrong when you said that you have more important matters to contend with."  
Seeing the concern and caring in his eyes, Lisa felt almost hypnotized. Was she falling for this stranger? This elf?   


1. 


	17. 17

" Is that- O my God! " Angel couldn't see who or what stood in the clearing because it was too far away, but she knew it was her sister. " Lisa!" When her sister turned to look at her, Angel took off at a run. Lisa did the same. Reaching each other, they embraced tightly. Crying, yet laughing at the same time. They began to describe what had happened to each of them at the same time, sounding like two old hens. The men looked on in awe. You could tell that it blew their minds. Lisa and Angel couldn't be happier at the moment. After what had seemed like an eternity, they finally found each other.

When they released each other long after, Lisa turned to look at the good-looking man that was with her sister. " Hi. I'm Lisa, Angel's sister."

Strider took a gentle hold of her hand and gave it a kiss. " They call me Strider."

Angel just rolled her eyes. " Whatever." Then she noticed the sexy ass blond her sister was with. She saw the way he was looking at Lisa. Oh please, she thought. After they both all but offered to carry Lisa, it was too much. " What the hell is this?"

Angel's sudden outburst silenced everyone.

Of course Lisa was innocent." What's wrong?" Innocent and clueless.

They all looked at Angel like she was nuts.

" No. Don't look at me like I'm nuts." She glared at all of them, daring them to interrupt her; " I am so sick and tired of this shit. Even in a damn psycho-ass-fairyland this happens." Since Lisa had "stupid face" Angel continued. " Every damn thing with little jimmy and his two buddies down there, follows you around like a sick puppy. " This guy here?" She gestured to Strider," has been getting on my last damn nerve and bein' a rude prick the entire time. He meets you, and he's kissin your hand, and your ass! And Goldilocks over there…" She pointed to Legolas," Can he be anymore mushy?! If he gives you another dopeyass look, I'm gonna puke.  
" Hell, the troll's probably gonna kiss your feet any second now!"

Gimli huffed. " I'm not a troll. I'm a dwarf. And I don't kiss feet."

" Whatever." Disgusted, Angel stormed off.

Lisa knew not to follow her sister in that moment, She had learned from many experiences not to do that if Angel is mad at her. Lisa knew that she would need time to cool down. Thinking about it, she could see her sister's point. She hadn't for a lot of years. Then angel pointed out the fact that people in general, not just guys, had almost flocked to Lisa. But she couldn't help that she had that kind of personality. Angel didn't. She was kind, generous, funny. All important things, but things were just different.

Later. While everyone else sat by the fire, Angel sat off by herself.   
L

egolas sat beside Strider." And what maggot are you chewing on Aragorn?"

" What are you prattling about Legolas?" He stared into the fire. He was almost always in a serious mood, but even this one made the others almost pleasant.

" It's getting to you very much."

" And what, pray tell is that?"

" You care about her."

Instead of responding to what Legolas had said, Strider only stared off in the direction Angel had gone.

" Hey." Lisa slowly approached her sister.

Angel didn't look up.

Lisa plopped as closely as she could next to her sister, without sitting on her lap. " How are ya? How's it goin? You doin all right?"

Still no reaction. " You're right."

This got Angel's attention. She looked at her sister, her eyebrows raised.

" Don't look at me like that. It's not like I've never said you were right."

Angel wriggled her eyebrows.

Lisa laughed. " Ok. Ok. You like him don't you?"

" Wh-wh-wh-what? Who? No!"

Lisa laughed again. " You like him. You like him. LA la la la la."

Angel tried to look mad but couldn't hold in her laugh. She playfully gave her sister a shove, knocking her over. This started a tickle fight. They didn't know what lay ahead. What things they would come up against. They had found each other.

1.


End file.
